


Waterworld

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>been wanting to write a dirk fic for a while. still not sure how to write him but I'm glad I got this done. maybe I'll be able to write longer stuff later</p></blockquote>





	Waterworld

Sunlight starts filtering in through your window around 5am. You blink open citrus irises, squint at the ceiling, and reach for your shades. Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are one of the last of your race. You're also kind of hungry.

You sigh, leaning up on your elbows to look out at the sunrise. Nothing but sea and sky, same as always. The sun isn't even over the horizon yet, shades of light blue and hints of pink coloring the dark storm clouds hanging heavy and ominous over the ocean. You'll have to grab extra food before it hits, you don't want to be stuck inside without provisions.

You stand, running a hand through your bedhead to get it in some semblance of the pointy douchiness that you usually keep it in before giving up, setting your shades on the bridge of your nose. The screens light up instantly, Pesterchum opening as red text already starts filling the screen. You allow his ramblings, knowing how bored he gets while you sleep.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] 05:24

TT: morning princess  
TT: weather forecast says you've still got a couple more hours until shit hits the fan so you better get out and get your shit sorted  
TT: told you you should have done more fishing yesterday  
TT: shut up hal  
TT: storm's scheduled to hit around noon. better get fishin

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] 05:29

You're glad he seems to be in a good mood. You wouldn't be able to handle one of his drawn-out rants. You head down the hall toward the kitchen, opening your fridge enough to grab a small blade without the rest of your unbelievably shitty swords crashing onto the linoleum. You set it aside for now, grabbing a jug of oj and taking a swig before putting it away again.

You step out into the living room, stepping over wires, smuppets, and other miscellaneous bullshit. You rummage around, finding the small oxygen mask you keep for your longer dives, remembering belatedly that it's not working. You set it back down before heading toward the window, pushing until it unsticks before sliding open.

It's cooler then usual, meaning it's still warm, but not unbearably so. There's a slight breeze, your hair whipping into your face. You huff, pushing it back before pulling off your shirt and pants, putting the towel on the couch into your sylladex. You take the shades off last, blinking as your eyes adjust to the light before finally ducking under the window pane and standing on the sill, your toes hanging off the edge. You take a moment to study the water, get used to your perch over the ocean. You adjust your stance, bend at the waist, and take a moment to relish the warm breeze before your body springs forward.

You jump.

There's a long moment of freefall, wind whipping your hair as you fly toward the waves. Your arms are straight above your head, your legs pressed together. You take a final breath just before you plummet into cold water, holding your breath a couple seconds, eyes shut tight as you swim just under the surface before popping your head out again, taking a couple deep breathes. You tread water, take a few deep breaths, take your knife out of the sylladex, and go back under.

You keep your eyes open, salt water stinging your eyes as you swim deeper. No fish swim near the surface, afraid of the water lusii and seatrolls that hunt here. No lusii or trolls live anywhere near here though, besides the random seagoat that swims by every now and then. But for now the ocean is calm, the lusii and fish deep in the ocean to try to hide from the storm brewing above the water. You keep swimming.

Soon you come across a school of fish, pulling your arm back and shoving the knife through the water, the resistance slowing your movements. You manage to stab one of the fish though, a good-sized tuna that wriggles on your blade before eventually slowing to a stop. You toss it in your sylladex before too much blood taints the water. You don't want to attract any predators, going up for air before swimming deeper into the water, away from the small cloud of blood.

Eventually you get to some of the ruins of what used to be Houston, Texas. Rusted skyscrapers sit waterlogged and forgotten deep in the ocean, covered in algae and coral. You see movement in through a broken window of anold apartment building, swimming through the window into what used to be a bedroom. You swim deeper into the room, finding and killing four more fish in quick succession, stowing them all in your sylladex. You decide this will be enough for now, pushing off out the window and up toward the surface again.

You make it back to the surface without incident, swimming toward the scaffolding of your apartment, always looking for lusii and any other threat from the water. Nothing shows up though, thankfully, and you climb up a ways on the metal framework before pulling the towel out of your sylladex, shivering as you dry off as much as you can before putting the towel away and starting your climb back up to your apartment.

You get in a few minutes later, pulling yourself through the window and back into the living room, bare feet landing on familiar beige carpet. You wriggle back into your pajamas, toss the fish into the freezer and head into the bathroom for a well-deserved shower.

**Author's Note:**

> been wanting to write a dirk fic for a while. still not sure how to write him but I'm glad I got this done. maybe I'll be able to write longer stuff later


End file.
